Ono Haruka
Ono Haruka (小野 遥) is a counselor in First High School supervising Class 1-E and Class 1-A.Volume 1, Chapter 2 However, this is merely a cover as her true identity is that of an investigator for Public Safety.Volume 3, Chapter 1 Appearance and Personality She is 160 cm tall and weighs 55 kg. 'Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei Enrollment' Dengeki Daioh 2014 July issue Appendix Haruka is described as being a beautiful and exceptionally charming woman who appears to be young enough to be fresh out of university, while at the same time exuding tangible experience. Her attire has ranged from casual clothing and black bodysuits to street clothes, consisting of low-heeled boots, jeans, and a sweater tucked inside of a jacket made from fiber strengthened material to have bulletproof and anti-blade qualities. Haruka is an easy-going young woman who is very passionate about her role as an integration counselor. She outwardly appears to care about her students very much and truly wants the best for them. She is also the type to wear her heart on her sleeve, allowing others to easily read her emotions if she's not careful and juxtaposes greatly to her ability to conceal her presence. During conversations and when addressing students, she is generally able to control the tension within them and displays superb emotional control. These are important qualities needed by a counselor to get to the heart of a matter during one-on-one session, as it makes it easier for her subject to say more than they intended. Haruka considers her primary profession to be her job as a counselor, and states that her job as a counselor is not a disguise. She is truly passionate about helping the students at First High and is careful to safeguard their confidentiality. When she feels that she has failed a student, it weighs heavily on her, as was the case of Mibu Sayaka.Volume 2, Chapter 10 However, she is not above using her skills as an undercover agent if there is an immediate benefit to her, and during their first meeting, Tatsuya even believed that she possessed one or more qualities that were common among spies.Volume 2, Chapter 7 Outside of counseling, Haruka sometimes behaves in a more cynical and self-deprecating manner, and even once described herself as a nonsensical woman, though this is largely downplayed when she isn't around Tatsuya.Volume 4, Chapter 10 She has a habit of intentionally saying the opposite of what she is thinking or feeling in order to throw others off, which may be a result of her training as an undercover agent or is another effect of her specialized magic. Nevertheless, Haruka is also very reliable when it comes to performing intelligence work, even when performing tasks that may seem menial or done as favors, and she is able to gather intel on various people and organizations within the setting of the story quickly and with relative ease.Volume 6, Chapter 3 She holds considerable pride in her abilities as an agent and is quick to hold a grudge if she feels she is being slighted in that capacity, as seen when Fujibayashi Kyouko confronted her, in a rather cryptic manner, about Haruka's investigation of her background and even her own status as an agent, politely asking her to cease her efforts in investigating Tatsuya & Miyuki's background.Volume 7, Chapter 9 Background Haruka is first introduced on the first day of school, when she introduced herself and her fellow counselor in charge of Class-E during Homeroom (freshman orientation). She gave up being a magician immediately after taking the high school entrance exam. She looked up to and envied Fujibayashi Kyouko when she was a teenager. Abilities Haruka is a Born-Specialized Magician who specializes in concealing her presence. She has received intermediate to advanced training in Ninjutsu and would likely be a formidable opponent for average magicians, in spite of her inability to use magic outside of her specialty. While she is adept at utilizing concealment magic, no doubt using it for her undercover and freelance work, it has proven ineffective against Tatsuya's Elemental Sight. The only other person so far who has shown any ability to detect Haruka's presence while concealed is Kokonoe Yakumo-sensei. References Category:Characters Category:Japan Category:Magicians Category:First High School Category:Educators Category:Police Category:BS Magicians